


What we do for the ones we love

by kitty_meow_meow



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drunk Sex, Family, Fighting, Fire breathing, Freedom, Half-Demon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kids, Love, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Possible Character Death, Ransom, Revenge, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sisters, Thief, Wall Sex, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_meow_meow/pseuds/kitty_meow_meow
Summary: Leiko and her sister Lumoi never got a long well but when a demon took lumoi and all the other children  that were between 5-10. Leiko sware to get her back by any means necessary.





	1. How it stared

The smell of fresh dew climbed throw my window in the upper room of are two story house. That layed just outside the village. Thats how i and my ma like it. Away from the villagers that laughed and pointed at me for my emerald eyes and golden hair. I liked my hair it was different just like me. My sister on the other hand hated that i was so different form her and ma. They were almost clones of each other with there long raven black hair and charcoal eyes and skin so far it looked like snow. My sister only being 5 was no ware as beautiful my ma was but still quite adorable but youll never hear me say that to her. She already has an ego that if flamed could swallow the whole empire. 

I opened my eyes slowly taking in my room. It wasn't big just big enough for my bed roll and if my sister ever sleep here hers. I knew were she was so i didn't worry as i striped from my night clothes letting the cool air from the early dawn dance around my skin. Harding my nipples to little mountain. I looked down at my self i was tall for a woman from this village and quite old to not be married. I was going on to be 19 in two moons. Ive already resigned the idea ill never be married with how i look no man here would want me and if it wasnt my looked that scared them away. It be the fact that im much much stronger and faster then them. not that im complaining or anything like them. To be honest i don't have any feeling toured any the men that live here. Thats probably why I don't mind living so far away from the village. 

I grabbed my green tunic from the pile of clothes i washed by the river yesterday. It was to hot to wear all those layer for my kimono. i warped the tunic around myself tugging it in place the end of the fabric came resting just above my knees. When i was satisfied with were it was i grabed my sash wrapping it around my wast and tied it tight so no mater how i moved my tunic would never fall open to show unwanted man my breast. After that i grabbed my hair and breaded it wrapped in a bun then throw my favorite ornament kanzashi hair pin. It was a gift my ma gave me when she found out she was pregnant with lumoi. 

~ the old one eye medical woman from the village to the west of use patted my shoulder and in her raspy voice " iy now dont ye give ye mother a hard time now. Ye going to be a big girl ye know help ye ma out. Ye hear. Iy know ye will ye going to be a big sis ye know Ye ma going to need a lot of help. Sent ye have no pa to speak of. " the old lady then left and my ma knelt down to me grasping my tiny hand in hers and spoke softly " i love you my sweet iko and i know your going to love the little brother or sister ill give you. She smiled so bright that it looked like the sun to me " but i have something ive been waiting to give to you when you were old enough to understand " she pulled out a green and blake stick with ruby's Adorned on one end with red black blue and green feathers dangling from a chain that was fastened between each ruby. My hands reached for it touching it feeling warm comeing from it as i looked up at my mother " it beautiful mama by why now" she just smiled and said " cus im going to tell you something you probably already know " i waited for her to continue as she had me turn around so she could braided my hair as she finally started talking again " the baby i carry in me will not be like you. They will be much much weaker then you. And not just because there babies but becouse. " there was a long pauses before starting started again" you are vary different you are not like anyone here your special after all your the daughter of a dragon that i loved and had saved me so many time i have lost track " her voice wavered and i knew she was trying not to cry " but when he was sealed trying to kill the demon dog i found out i was pregnant with you . ". i turned my head and gave her my biggest smile" im a dragon " i hoped down from wear i was standind pulling my hair from her as i held my arm out and started to run around pretending to breath fire " im a dragon rawr " she laughed and i giggled then i ran back to her outting my hand on her belly " you hear that little one your big sis is a dragon so you dont have to worry ill keep you safe" ma sighed in relief and smiled " thats my girl but you cant tell anyone els your part dragon ok " i looked up at her seeing fear in her eyes so i agreed wity a jurk of my head " yes mama i wont tell anyone " with that i got enveloped in a warm hug.~

I smiled to myself with that memorial as i slide open the door to my room and walked down the room to were i knew my sister was sleeping. I opened the door to the room at the end of the hall and there she was cuddled up ageist ma. A twinge of jealousy tugged at my heart but i shook it off as i rounded to the side so i could wake mom she stirred then slowly opened her eyes " leiko what time is it" i smiled as i bushed her hair back from her face " few hours before dawn i just want to let you know im going " she nodded her head and wisped " good hunting " my sister wake up and rolled over seeing me she bolted up " you going out take me with you " i stuck my tongue out at her " not in your dreams warm you just get in my way" she face turned red as she puffed up " maa! Did you hear what she called me " ma through the pillow over her head with a moan of discomfort. lumoi flinched at this the lowered her voice " please ma make her take me " ma rolled over and looke at me then at her " im sorry but your just to young ". Her lower lip quiver a tell tail sign she was going to cry " but but she want hunt around my age " ma the angle she was rolled over " ya but she wasnt as pretty as you are" lumoi beamed the only why to stop her for cry was giving her what she wanted or telling her she was pretty. I fet sorry for any man that would marry her. 

I smiled as i raised from my knees " well im off " i turned for the door to the bedroom and walked to it grinning. Right before i walked over the threshold i turned my head to look over my shoulder " if i kill anything ugly ill name it after you" she leaped at me like a hunger wolf trying to kill me but i was to quick for her as i bounded down the stairs leaving her alone in the hall. I heard her scream " thats not far using ur demon side"

I giggled as i walked out side. I love messing with my sister more then i should.she was just so cute when her face got all red. 

I walked around the house to the lin-too and grabbed my bow and arrow. Throwing the quiver over my shoulder and the bow in my hand and I was off. The grass was still wet from the rain so it was the perfect day to go hunting. The tracks were easy to find and fallow.

The sun was high in the sky and my tunic was drenched in sweat and Clung to my skin like a child to there mother skirt by the time i had cornered the sika ageist the rock face. I took no pleasure in the fear in its eyes. I would make it swift and painless as i could i thought to myself as i notched my arrow drew back my string too a breath and held it as i aimed. Through eyes bore into my soul pleading for me to not end it life. I couldn't go home again without out food. So i closed my eyes and let the arrow fly spiraling in to its head killing it instantly. I ran up to it pulling my hair pin out of my hair picturing it as a knife and knelt down next to the pore sika as my pin turned into a curved knive as sharp as a dragon fang and the handle was as black as night with carved feathers in it. I prayed to it as i sunk my blade into its neck. " dear brother i thank you for the life you have given so others my use your body for straight may you walk the green woods of the after plan with no fear and be free". I kissed its forhead as i cut it open to make it easier to carry.

After i pulled the guts out i placed them in bamboo leaves tiring them around my bow.letting my hair pin turn back to a pin placeing in my teeth. Then i hoisted the body on my shoulder letting the blood dribble down my back and frount as i picked up the bow and stared to head home.


	2. Fire

Right before i left the woods i looked up at the sky seeing a dark cloud hovering over the orange sun rise. I stoped in my track's "strange" i thought to myself i didn't feel any moisture in the air and the wind was blowing on my back so the storm should of passed by. I started to get a bad feeling as my legs leaped into action dropping my fresh kill and bow. Bonding over the roots and bushes ducking under low hanging branches as i raced to my village. As i got closer the feeling got worse until it was chocking me as my lungs burn and im eyes blurred. As heat licked at my sun kissed skin. The taste of ash gaged me as i watched in horror as my village where engulfed in blue flames.

A scream riped throw my ears like a sizzaling hot pocker through ice. Melting away the shock form my mind so i can see that the fire was not just blue but yellow and red. As men on horseback wearing samoiri armor in many different shades of green chasing down a woman who i had watched be born before i new i was different. My legs leaped forward as i pulled my pin out of my mouth letting it stretch out to the length of my body as the top part boiled and poped to reveal two curved black blades back to back on the poll. stretching from the half point of the poll to a few inches of were the staff ended. 

I swung my battle ax down on the man who had just grabbed the woman's hair and was about to stick her with his short sword. My ax ripped through him split him in half . His body fell off the horse in pieces one of which still clung to the maidens hair as it hit the ground the woman screed and cowered behind me as the other men in his group pull the rains of there horse to a stop. To survey what was layed before them .

In there eyes they saw a tall woman covered in blood. Her eyes as blue as the sky with hard edged golden eye brows drown together with ferry. Her lips pulled back in a snarl that showed them her sharp wolf like fangs. hair pulled back in three long braids on one side and the rest falling down her narrow shoulder to well past her slim hips. The tunic she wore was pulled tightly enough for them to see that her breast wear large enough to make the v neck open slightly. as she bent down moving this huge ax that looked like something that death him self would willed behind her in a stance that was ow so menacing.

I watched as a few of the men turned and ran away but out of the once that stayed only three was brave enough to movie closer to me. Then out of those three one spoke. His voice was deep and gravel " who do you think you are wench to interfere in are grate work of cleansing this world for are master" i was ok with him ask who i was but whennhe called me wench it mad my hand grip my ax tighter. Then the word cleaning was what sent me off the deep end. So i spoke "i am" i flicked my wrist slideing the blade of my ax across the man too his left neck serving his head from his body. "Your worst" i brought my ax up the body of the man to his right " nightmare" i spun the ax around my head then stabbed the but end of the staff in his right eye as the man to his right upper body slide off. He screamed in pain and fell off his horse.

I walked up to him enjoying the sheer look of horror in his eye as he held his hand to his right eyes. Swinging my ax back and forth in front of me. " now worm i want answers and your going to give them to me or ill skin you alive" i felt my left eye burn a tell tail sign it turn black as my demon blood boiled with hunger for the next life. I fought it down as best as i could. He screamed like a litte child and the smell of piss filled my noise it was sickening. I raised my ax " i said i want answers " i swung to get my point across stopping a hairs breath away from his neck. I watched as his eye rolled back in his head as he fainted. 

Shocked i looked at him " you got to be kidding me " i ran my hand throw my hair pulling at the roots out of frustration when a whimpering cought my ear i turn around to see the woman hand in her face as she cryed. I let my ax turn back to my hair pin slideing it in my hair before i turned to her as i softly put my hand on her shoulder to comforted her as i asked softly " what happened here" 

Through muffled sound i heard " gone *sniffle* there *sniffle* all * sniffle* gone * hiccup* they took *sniffle * all * sob* the children " my heart froze. children? I thought and my eyes grow wide as i gripped her more firmly and shook her as i nearly screamed " was lumoi with them " i new both my eyes turn black not because of the burning pain in them but the look on her face " ikoa tell me was my sister one of them " she shook her head and wimped " i didn't know" i got and was going to run to my house but her hand griped mine " please leiko dont leave me alone" i sighed she was slow and i know i didn't have time for this so i knelt down and cuped my hand behid my back " come on i cant stand here all day " i barked when she didn't climb on immediately. When she had climb on i bolted to my mother house.


End file.
